


30 Day OTP Challenge

by WereCamel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, With some smut thrown in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereCamel/pseuds/WereCamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day OTP writing challenge with Slingphries as the pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hand Holding

It had become a habit of theirs.

Whenever they had the opportunity, Alan and Eric would hold hands with eachother. Whether the touch was gentle, desperate, almost painful or as light as a feather, their fingers would be intertwined with one another.

Now they were holding hands as they worked through paperwork in their shared office, Eric taking occasional breaks to press soft kisses to Alan's knuckles that caused him to blush in the most endearing way.

There was no need for speech when they shared tender moments. Words were unneeded. The couple preferred to communicate by gazes shining with love and gentle touches that conveyed the depth of the bond they shared.

Yes, hand holding had become a habit, but it was one that they both enjoyed indulging in.


	2. Cuddling

When is your lover at their most beautiful?

For many, this may have been a hard question to answer. For Eric, it was a very easy question, for Alan's beauty never changed. It never waned, even for a second. No. Alan Humphries was like the moon. Calm, serene, ethereal. No matter what phase he was in, like the moon, his light stayed bright and beautiful.

Eric loved to hold his gentle, delicate lover because of this. They had been together a long time, but it always was an honour for the Scot to be able to embrace his lover, to see the adoration shining in his eyes as he gazed into them.

It had become a part of their schedule, now. Every day after work they would curl up on their couch and sit embracing each other.

Sometimes they spoke, sometimes they didn't. Tonight was a mixture of both. Eric was pressing soft, sweet kisses over Alan's neck and shoulders, while the latter was choosing to verbally convey his love for the man in front of him.

When is your lover at their most beautiful?

For some, it may be when they were laughing or smiling, or when they were lost to the land of dreams. For Eric, there was no one time. For Alan was his light, his love. Alan was the moon to Eric's tides; subtle, but still bright and guiding. Alan was Eric's world, and would forever stay that way.


	3. Watching a Movie

Contrary to what many thought, Alan was not the sort of person to be frightened by a horror movie. Throughout the monsters and gore flashing across the screen, he had remained unfazed, never jumping or flinching at any of the jump scares.

Eric, however, was holding onto Alan tightly, burying his face in the brunet's shoulder whenever he felt scared. The Scotsman busied himself with kissing the smaller man whenever the soundtrack became more sinister, much to Alan's amusement.

"Don't worry Eric", he cooed. "I'll be here to protect you from the big scary monsters. With me by your side, nothing.will go wrong."

Eric ruffled the brunet's hair affectionately, connecting their mouths in a sweet, chaste kiss. "I know, precious. Ye could easily fight off any monsters, an' I will always be here tae protect ye  
as well."

That night Eric fell asleep holding the brunet tighter than usual. Alan went along with it, embracing his lover in a protective hold, his head resting in the crook of Eric's neck.

No nightmares plagued the two, for no imaginary horrors were strong enough to break through the shield of love and happiness that kept the couple's dreams sweet.


	4. On a Date

It was Eric and Alan's anniversary today. It had been exactly 100 years since the pair had become an official couple, and they could not have been happier.

Eric had arranged to take Alan out for a fancy dinner, and led him to the restaurant after work. Once there, they had at a private table for two, overlooking a field of Erica flowers.

Joyous tears had welled up in the brunet's eyes, and Eric leaned over to kiss them away, caressing the man's slender arms as he did so. Alan always had been the more emotional of the pair. "Shh...donnae cry, Al. There's nae need tae get upset. I know this mus' be overwhelmin' fer ye, 'cause it's overwhelmin' fer me, tae, bu' know tha' matter wha', I will always stay here as yer loyal partner. I hope we can share many more centuries taegether, my flower."

Alan grinned, pleased by Eric's words. "Thank you, darling. I too will always be with you as your lover, and I look forward to spending all of my time with you."

The couple shared one sweet, tender kiss before ordering their food, returning to sitting leaned against one another once the waiter had left.


	5. Kissing

Each kiss had a different meaning for them.

A slow, deep kiss was reserved for when they were alone in their shared home. It held all of the love and devotion they had in their hearts for each other.

A quick, chaste kiss was used during work hours, when they couldn't spare any time to properly show their attraction. It was rushed, hurried, but still sweet and gentle.

A sloppy, passionate kiss was used during the throes of sex, when they were both lost to the pleasure they were receiving. It was heated, like the carnal desires they were indulging in.

Neck kisses were a form of pleasure giving, when one desired the other. These were also reserved for the privacy of home.

Shoulder and cheek kisses were a sign of friendship, given when they were completing everyday domestic activities. They were soft and brief.

Forehead and hair kisses were given as a form of comfort. When words failed to bring emotional relief, these small affections were the best option.

Hand kisses were used to show their undying loyalty, and were usually given alongside hand holding. They were humble and devoted when giving these, looking at the receiver with high adoration.

Lastly, heart kisses were the highest declaration of love they could give. A gentle peck placed over the tender skin above the heart were rare, and could be administered in any situation, for their love never waned or changed. It was a declaration that no words could ever replicate.

This was the secret language of Alan and Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter <3


	6. Wearing Eachother's Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to upload this yeaterday ^^'

It was always obvious when Alan chose to wear Eric's clothes.

Due to their height difference, Eric's clothes were always too large and baggy on Alan, which always made the petite brunet look adorable.

Tonight Alan was curled up in one of Eric's t-shirts as he slept, the hem falling to the top of his thighs. In his hands he clutched another one, holding it up to his face as he snuggled into it and breathed in the scent of his lover's cologne.

The Scotsman was late home tonight, having a ton of overtime he had to complete. The first thing he saw when he walked to their shared bedroom was Alan wearing his old shirt with his face buried in another.

Carefully, so as not to disturb his sleeping partner, Eric changed into his pajama pants and laid down beside Alan, pulling him close and gently cuddling against him. 

Just before he fell asleep, the Scottish reaper placed one hand over the brunet's heart, kissing his temple as softly as he could. "Goodnigh', my deares' Alan. Sweet dreams."


	7. Cosplaying

Ronald had finally managed to convince them to do this.

Alan wore a small Cheshire Cat onesie, while Eric wore one in the likeness of the White Rabbit. Both were laughing at the way the other looked, with the animal ears flopping down over their faces.

All of Dispatch was dressed as an Alice in Wonderland character, and completed their paperwork while wearing the brightly coloured outfits.

Eric would shake his head every so often, moving the large ears out of his face. Alan, however, kept fussing with his long tail, adjusting its position on his chair.

It certainly didn't help that Eric kept petting him.  
Alan's concentration was frayed enough without the soft, gentle touches of his Scottish lover distracting him further.

Every few moments Eric could lean over to stroke at his hair and kiss his delicate neck. He was holding it together well, until one sentence was whispered huskily into his ear.

"Ye know, sweetheart, I may be dressed as a rabbit, bu' I bet tha' I still know how tae make my li'l kitty purr~"


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be linked to the 'Marriage' prompt.

It had been two days since Eric had proposed to Alan, and they could not have been happier aubout it. Today the engaged couple had been given the day off work so that they could prepare for the big day and get properly engaged.

Eric was taking the brunet to the best jewellers in London, so that he could get a ring and propose properly. Money meant little to shinigami, and as a result money was of no object.

Alan was being very shy about it, still finding the idea of marriage to be an honour he had not expected to ever experience. His flush darkened as Eric slipped the ring onto his finger, kissing the diamond as he did so.

"I' fits ye like a glove, sweetheart. It's perfect fer ye. Dae ye like i'?" He inquired, holding his lover's hand close.

Alan, fighting back tears of joy, only nodded mutely. "Of course I like it, Eric. I adore it! It's a symbol of our love, our union, and I could not be happier to be able to call you my fiance, and soon to be husband."

They kissed, then, keeping it sweet and chaste. The Scotsman placed one large hand on Alan's cheek, caressing it softly. "Yer th' only one fer me, my dear Alan. I's me who's honoured tae be able tae have ye in my life. Ye truly are a gift."

They spent the rest of the day admiring Alan's new ring while they discussed wedding details and how to make the day perfect.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

Alan, Eric, Ronald and William were all currently sitting in Ronald's apartment, both couples sitting near each other, but focusing on the partners they cradled close.

Ronald was nestled against William, the supervisor stroking his hand through the two-toned hair in smooth movements, whispering small praises into the former's ear.

Alan, meanwhile, was sitting in Eric's lap, his head resting on the Scotsman's chest as they exchanged small kisses and compliments.

Ronald had invited them over to discuss Alan and Eric's upcoming wedding, for he and William wanted to help with the preparations for the ceremony.

At least, that had been what they were discussing before the storm.started up. William, though many would not have thought it, harboured a strong fear of thunder, and he would have panicked had Ronald not been there to comfort him in small ways.

Neither Alan nor Eric wanted to be rude and mention it, so they held each other while William calmed down, looking over to glance at Ronald nuzzling Will's shoulder like an affectionate kitten. 

All four of them sat in comfortable silence, neither couple wanting to disrupt the peace that had settled between them.


	10. With Animal Ears

Eric didn't know what had happened.

One moment he was working peacefully in his office, and the next he had two, small, feline-like ears peeking out from underneath his hair. Alan, who shared his office, found the situation to be rather amusing, and busied himself with caressing the new ears gently.

"These are so soft, Eric! You have little kitten ears, and I must say, they make you look incredibly cute." Alan grinned, entranced by the ears' twitches and small movements.

Eric, who was enjoying all of the attention, made a quiet purr that he'd made before, shocking both himself and his lover. "D-did I jus' dae tha'?"

The small brunet was barely able to speak through his laughter, holding onto his desk for support. "Oh, Styx! You're turning into a cat, Eric!" He calmed down slightly, petting the ears once more. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. We can get you to the medical wing, see if they can do anything."

"An' if they cannae dae anythin' abou' 'em? Wha' then?"

"Then we wait for them to go away on their own. Besides, it'll give me a chance to make my Scottish kitty purr some more~"

Eric had never been so happy to hear that the medical staff were unable to heal them.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

It had often been said that Alan and Eric were like lovebirds. Devoted, caring, and forever by eavh other's side.

As a joke gift, Grell had bought them both lovebird kigurumis, forcing them into the outfits and consequently letting out a feminine squeal at their cuteness.

Both outfits were fluffy and warm, and Alan immediately curled up in his despite his embarrassment at Grell watching. Eric laughed quietly, holding his lover as the redheaded reaper fawned over how adorable they were acting.

Once she had left they allowed themselves to cuddle more, running their hands over the fluffy material. They kissed, nuzzled each other's necks, pressed kisses onto the few patches of skin that they could reach.

"Guess we're finally living up to our nickname now, my darling Eric."

"Aye, tha' we are. How abou' we gae home, an' I'll show ye jus' how much of a lovebird I can be?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea, love."


	12. Making out

Alan loved these moments with Eric.

Nothing but them and their shared passion, doing acts that were reserved for lovers. He loved the feel of Eric's mouth on his, loved the taste that was so exclusively Eric, loved to take his turn to dominate the kiss.

The Scotsman ran his hands over Alan's ribs, pulling his closer into the kiss before deepening it further, making sure to pleasure Alan in this way.

These moments were saved for the privacy of their home, allowing them to fully relax whilst they touched and explored each other's bodies.

Sometimes they took it slower, and were more thoughtful about their actions, but tonight it was rushed and messy, both of them needing their lovers with an intensity they hadn't thought possible.

Quiet moans and gasps filled the air, fuelling their passionate fire.

"Eric? I think we should take this upstairs, don't you?"

"I was jus' abou' tae say th' same thing, lad. Come on, I'll carry ye, an' then we can finish this up there."


	13. Eating Icecream

Alan didn't handle the heat well. The small brunet was sitting in front of the one fan they owned in a t-shirt and shorts, whining occasionally.

"Eric, it's too hoooooot...Help me."

The older man had been cooing at his complaints, soothing him gently for the previous hour, before an idea struck him.

He got up, rummaging through the freezer until he found it, and bringing it back to Alan. Ice cream was cold, so would help him cool down, and sweet things always got him in a better mood rather quickly.

Eric scooped up a spoonful, holding it to the other's lips. Alan considered it for a moment, before eating the treat offered to him, cheering up once it had cooled him down.

They then spent a few minutes feeding each other, getting.closer and closer until they were kissing, both sitting in front of the fan and relishing the cool air it blew at them.


	14. Genderswapped

At least the rest of the office found it funny.

Eric and Alan woke up to find that overnight they had been changed to female. Their hair fell to about shoulder length, with Alan's being slightly longer, and they both bore a female anatomy rather than a male one.

Their voices, too were higher pitched, and most didn't recognise them once they went to.work. Ronald and Grell both burst out laughing the moment they realised what had happened, and even William couldn't hide his amusement.

However, female bodied or not, they had work to do and were intent on finishing it. This was not without its own share of problems, though, for they soon both had to deal with catcalling and some rather vulgar remarks.

Eric was able to ignore them, acting as if he hadn't heard, but Alan was much quicker to react. By the end of the day, the petite brunet had scythed eight demons, threatened three humans, and "accidentally" knocked out a reaper trainee.

It was safe to say, female or not, Alan was still feisty and able to fight of he wanted to. Eric, of course, found it easier to rise above the remarks, though when he overheard some lewd comments about Alan he may have ended up throwing a few punches.

Maybe it wasn't so bad switching bodies for a day, after all.


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

Alan and Eric had been sent to work at the Phantomhive manor temporarily.

Their first night there, Ciel had had some sort of breakdown, refusing to be touched by anyone. Eric, clad in a chef's uniform similar to Bardroy's, sat on the edge of the bed, his low voice attempting to sooth the upset child.

Alan was in a gardener's uniform, and was slowly inching closer to the young Earl, his motherly aura doing wonders to comfort him. Suddenly, Ciel threw himself at Alan, clutching onto him tightly as he wept and shuddered. The brunet hushed him softly, rocking him gently as Eric joined in, rubbing the boy's back tenderly.

The two whispered promises of protection and safety and wrapped him in their embrace. Ciel fell asleep nestled against the two, and they followed him soon after, laying next to him to protect him from any danger and comfort him if need be.

The uniforms were unfamiliar and they stayed as far away from the demon butler as they could, but while they stayed at this manor they would continue to protect the young Earl, and anytime he was in need of help they would be there. For that was their role as (albeit temporary) Phantomhive servants.


	16. During Their Morning Ritual/s

Eric always woke up first. 

He would gently arrange Alan in.his arms when it was time to get up, and wake him up with a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. He'd feel as Alan woke up, and once he was awake Eric would pull away, giving him one cute eskimo kiss before carrying the brunet to their shared bathroom.

There they would share a quick shower (and if they had time, possibly some fun), and get dressed into their work uniforms.

They would both grab some toast or cereal, sit at their dining table, and gently cuddle as they ate together. This was how it was every work morning since they'd started living together, and it helped to keep Alan (who was by no means a morning person) in a relatively good mood.

They would travel to work together, enter their shared office, and repeat the process the next morning.


	17. Spooning

Weekend mornings always started off lazily. Eric was awake first, as usual, but instead of waking his sleeping partner he was cuddling his body from behind, nuzzling the nape of his neck.

Their bodies fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. Each of their curves were moulded to the other's, allowing them to slide their bodies.flush against one another.

Eric, being the affectionate man that he was, was stroking through Alan's hair as he slept, keeping his happy and comforted even while he was in the land of dreams.

Eric could also tell whenever Alan woke up, the brunet beginning to shift and squirm in his arms. Often he would make small happy sounds as he woke up, pleased to find that he was being held by his lover.

They would stay like this for the rest of the day, spooning whenever they had the opportunity to do so. Their embraces were always soft and gentle, for they wanted every moment they shared to be filled with the love and happiness they felt for each other.


	18. Doing Something Together

Eric was preparing Alan carefully, stretching him with a slowly increasing amount of fingers. He took it slow, making sure that he was in no pain, and distracting him with kisses.

He was rubbing slowly at his prostate, watching as Alan arched and gasped from where he lay on the bed.

Once Eric was sure he was ready, he pushed in, rocking slowly so as not to hurt Alan. Their intimate moments were always this sweet and gentle, focusing on each other's pleasure.

Eric was always aiming for Alan's prostate, stroking his length until he felt him tense and scream out his name in ecstasy, working through the aftershocks. In return, Alan kissed Eric passionately, tightening his inner muscles.

Eric released inside his lover, pulling out to lay next to him and cuddle close. After this they were very affectionate, trading sweet promises, nuzzles and kisses.

They were also both feeling rather emotional, so took comfort in their shared embraces, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.


	19. In Formal Wear

Overtime was always a pain to complete, and especially when you'd made plans previously.

Alan was curled up in Eric's lap, helping him through the large stack of paperwork on his desk so that they could go home. However, they were already two hours behind.

After another half an hour they were finished, and sat for a moment in comfortable silence, resting against each other.

Eric's strong hands caressed Alan's clothes, stroking over the soft fabric covering.his body, tracing the bolo tie and kissing his hair lovingly.

Alan returned the gesture, his hands running over Eric's work uniform, smoothing out the creases and folds in them. After a couple of minutes he stood up, pulling Eric up by his hand.

"Come on, let's go and hand this in to Mr. Spears. I want to go home with you."


	20. Dancing

Eric loves these moments when they can be spontaneous. 

Like now, for instance. One moment an was diligently working away on sheets of paper, and the next he'd been pulled into a slow dance by Eric, who was resting his head on top of Alan's.

They danced together for a few more minutes, the time stretching out before them, keeping them cucooned in this moment of harmony and happiness. They didn't concern themselves with paperwork, or deaths, for right now they didn't need to.

No.

They didn't even need music to keep in time to. They were perfectly happy.to rock gently back and forth, exchanging slow kisses and hand-holding. Alan rested his ear over Eric's heart, listening to the strong beat of it against his chest.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love ye tae, Alan."


	21. Cooking/Baking

Alan enjoyed baking with Eric.

Today they were making bread, the pleasant smell filling the house slowly and spreading throughout the rooms.

One loaf was already finished, laid out on.the side of the worktop to cool. The second one had just gone in, and they were waiting for it to bake while they sat in the kitchen.

Alan's neat hair was tousled and.streaked with fland Eric had dough staining both his hands and his clothes. Both were trying to pass the time by exchanging kisses, occasionally patting the finished loaf to see if it had cooled.

The kitchen was a mess, flour and dough everywhere, though they were in.no rush to start on the chores.

They would both much rather sit here, relaxing against each other, surrounded by the pleasant aroma of baked bread.


	22. In Battle

Alan was stronger than one may have thought. Over and over, his scythe came down, slashing at the demon as they fought.

Eric was also involved, his saw maiming many more of the beasts, each of them falling to his mighty swings. Each reaper had the other's back, watching over them and taking out enemies before harm could come to either of them.

Once this was over, they'd go back to Dispatch, write up the necessary reports and cuddle in their office, a huge contrast to.the aggression they were displaying. 

Affection was something they reserved for their lovers, for never would they want to harm those close to their hearts. No, it was demon vermin that deserved this pain, no reaper.

So for now they slashed and swung, cutting down the creatures, for the sooner they were finished here the sooner they could cuddle and be loved.


	23. Arguing

Very rarely did the couple ever actually argue.

When they did, however, it was full-blown fighting, screaming insults and shutting themselves in separate rooms. This time, Eric was drunk, taking his aggression out on his partner.

Alan had tried to reason with him, tried to placate him with affection, but he only got shoved away each time.

"Eric, love, please look at me."

"Gae away, Alan. I told ye before I didnae wanna see ya."

"Well, yes I know, but-"

"Gae away! I donnae wan' ye constantly hoverin' over me like a disease!"

Alan's look of concern turned into one of anger as soon as he heard that. "Like a disease?" He echoed. "You mean like what I have? Am I as much of a curse, a burden, a-a pain to you as the Thorns are to me?! Is that seriously how you see me, Eric?!" He was shouting now, ignoring the tears running down his face. Eric's words had cut deeply, and now he didn't know what to do.

Eric looked almost apologetic, but he couldn't take back his words now. All he could do was sputter out a quick apology that may have went unheard before watching the brunet run upstairs, slamming their bedroom door behind him.


	24. Making Up Afterwards

Eric followed soon after, the haze of alcohol gone from his mind. He could hear the muffled sobs from here, and knelt by the bed.

"Alan? Sweetheart, I'm sae sorry. I should never had said any.of tha' stuff tae ye. Ye were only tryin' tae help me, dearest." Alan only cried harder, but moved closer to Eric, one hand shooting out to grip his shirt tightly.

"I' is an honour tae be able tae spend this much time wi' ye, an' I treasure an' cherish every memory. Yer no' a disease, yer th' ligh' o' my life, an' I wan' naethin' more than tae keep ye happy. I'm sorry fer taenigh'."

With that, Alan finally looked up, his eyes red and puffy, though his sobs were starting to.die down. Slowly, Eric got up on the bed, gathering Alan in his arms and reverently kissing his shoulders, worshipping the skin.

Alan returned the gesture, interlocking their fingers and they worshipped each other's skin. Slowly they moved up, leaving small kisses until their mouths met, the kiss tender and emotional.

Who needed words when you could apologise through the language of touch and affection?


	25. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

Alan's eyes were littered with specks of gold, lighting up his eyes like a night sky full of Chinese lanterns. They sparkled like the brightest stars, glowing ever brighter as he smiled. They were always so vibrant and bright, lighting up Eric's life with just a glance.

Eric's eyes were wider, his irises speckled with darker green flecks scattered across them like leaves on a forest floor. His purple lenses covered his eyes at most times, giving his eyes an almost blue appearance. They shone with the light of adoration whenever he looked Alan's way, showing the depths of his love.

It was small details like this that they noticed, staring into each other's eyes with such a great intensity the atmosphere of utter devotion almost tangible. Each man had one of their hands interlinked, the other caressing the side of their lovers' face.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love ye tae, Alan."


	26. Getting Married

The actual ceremony was quite small. The couple had chosen to invite only their close friends, mostly keeping their marriage a private affair.

It waa incredibly emotional for all of them, and Alan soon found himself clinging tightly to his newlywed husband, the brunet burying his face in Eric's large chest. Eric reached up one hand to wipe away his tears, the happiness of the occasion overwhelming him rather suddenly.

Grell was crying somewhere in the background dabbing dantily at her eyes and toning down her usual melodrama as Undertaker held her close. William was smiling, glad to see that the couple had finally tied the knot. Ronald was also crying, holding William's arm to his chest as he nuzzled into his side.

"I know I say this often, but I love you, Eric. There is no greater honour than being your husband."

"I love ye tae, Alan. Yer my everythin', an' the honour is all mine, 'cause I'm.able tae call the sweetest, mos' gentle reaper in Dispatch my husband."

Then they kissed.


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

Alan's birthday was always celebrated in a similar way. It started off as a lazy day, with both of them doing the activities the brunet enjoyed, such as tending to the garden or baking things in the kitchen.

Then Eric would take him out on a date, this time deciding on stargazing. The couple laid on their backs, pointing at oddly shaped stars and attempting to locate the constellations.

Finally, they made love under the night sky, wrapped in each other's embrace and content to relax under the blanket of stars. Eric only ported them back once Alan's body grew heavy and limp in his arms, succumbing to sleep.

The Scotsman tucked the gentle brunet into bed, curling around him and pulling their bodies close. "Happy birthday, sweet Alan. I hope ye have sweet dreams taenigh', my love."


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

Eric and Alan were having a food fight.

By the end of it, there were more ingredients on them then there were in the bowl, and they were both in desperate need of a shower.

Their attempt to bake cookies had ended up in silliness, yet they had both had far too much fun to care about what the initial aim had been.

The cookie dough that hadn't been thrown was shaped into a large blob and baked after the chocolate chips had been added. The one massive cookie was split beween the pair and eaten even as their kitchen walls were stained with dough and flurries of sugar.

Once they had finished the cookie, Alan laughed to himself, and, picking up a handful of flour from the worktop, threw it at Eric, dodging the Scotsman's retaliation.

Time for food fight round two.


End file.
